Chuno Chronicles
by Izzu
Summary: Chuno: Collection of short pieces written for the fandom. Can be either character pieces or stuffs.
1. Death's Bed

az: Compiling this instead since I realize I end up writing the pieces with no specific main themes.

* * *

Death's Bed

By Izzu

o

That first time she met him, was when she was almost assaulted by a few ruffians that lusted for her body. He had chased those ruffians away, despite being weakened himself. While barely able to stand by himself, he had saved her. A man, severely wounded by a previous assault... yet still come to her aid despite his own state.

He had been near at death's bed then.

Yet now, her husband was in a similar state again. This time, he had been hurt badly in order to protect her. Hopefully, this would not be the last time she'd see him alive.


	2. Prayer

Prayers

By Izzu

o

He opened his eyes to find himself in a temple. Trying to move, noticing his injuries tended.

Ventured around and finding the wife praying. A small child beside her, mirroring her act. He smiled. He had watched her pray before; first for her lover thought dead, second for his success. This time perhaps, his survival. How beautiful she had looked, still is now. The woman that captured his heart.

She turned, noticing him and smiled. Both hurried to him, as his strengths wavered.

She caught and kissed his brow, crying.

"You woke up! I'm so glad..."

He embraced them both, smiling.

"I've promised I'll live..."


	3. Lies

Lies

By Izzu

o

_"Did you desert your post?" "Or committed treacherous misdeeds?"_

_"I neither deserted my post nor committed any crime."_

All his life he had not allowed himself to tell a lie. Whether his life depends on it or to avoid danger to others. Even when he had to let himself and his men alive, he refused to lie but tasked Hanseom for the deed. One lie lead to worse crimes; even to his old friend, the crown prince, he refused to falter.

Even if he must, to misdirect the only way. Never shall he utter a lie if he could.

_"I could never lie to obtain what I wish for!"_

Even to fulfil a promise, he wouldn't lie to achieve it. As much as he never intended to stage a full rebellion against the kingdom to reclaim back the rights taken from Sohyeon's heir, he had thought of making Seokgyeon the new crown prince.

Even if his qualms were with King Injo, and not the Grand Prince Bongnim. Even if, he only aimed for Seokgyeon's absolution. Since whatever it was the scholars' plan, it's still under his name. That's no basis for trust.

Uttering lies were foreign to him. Lying now wouldn't be something he'd do.


	4. Hands

Hands

By Izzu

o

At the beginning, they barely held hands longer than a moment. More off decency and propriety; since neither wanted to be involved. One, still loyal to her love; another, out of respect of the other. Even when it had been necessary for the act, he'd find a way to help her without holding her hands.

As days went, holding hands didn't seemed strange. If ever she let go, more of shock than anything. If ever he forcibly held hers, it's out of cautiousness and safety. In the end, it didn't seem as if they'll ever let go of each other's hands.


	5. Betrayer

Betrayer

By Izzu

o

He could not task Gwangjae to be the betrayer, nor could he take the role himself. As that would mean he would have to risk endangering his master, Im Young-ho. Regardless, even if he could go free, he'd be monitored. He wouldn't be able to act when time needed him to do so.

Thus Hanseom had to do, he couldn't let the lower officers take the task. The betrayal wouldn't be convincing. They wouldn't doubt him as they would Gwangjae. All this was a scheme against his Master so he'd ensure their survival. All that remained was the 'betrayer'.


	6. Useful

Useful

By Izzu

o

_"Because of you... my husband hated me,"_

They were married by arrangement; by her father's schemes. He never liked her, her disability made it worse. Yet she still bore hope, as she prayed for his safety from her father's schemes.

_[My father... is a daunting man.]_

She'd seen him before, when he served his General. Yet now, learning of what he became and unable to help; pained her moreso. If only she could speak or write properly, perhaps she'd be useful. Show him the right path.

It's all she ever wished.

Then one day he returned, crying onto her lap. At least she could console.


	7. Regret

Pairing: Lee DaegilxSeolhwa

* * *

Regret

By Izzu

o

_"Do you really know what a woman trusting a man means?"_

In truth, he wasn't blind. She never kept her affections hidden; always clinging to him all the time. And he never pushed her away, occassionally enjoying her company. If ever a blame to be placed for her misplaced affection, it was on him.

Even then he always tried to ignore it. And discreetly guide her to finding a better man. Worthy of her.

He never realized her feelings were so deep.

Yet now, near his end... faint regret gnawed at his heart. Still, he's glad to see her for the last time.


	8. Victor

Characters: Hwang Cheolwoong, Song Taeha

* * *

Victor

By Izzu

o

He had always wanted to win _him_. To crush _him_ and besmirch his legacy.

_He_ who had been a close confidant of the late crown prince. _He_ who was the revered superior and warrior. _He_ who easily won loyalty and fealty from _his_ subordinate. _He_ who was respected by many. _He_ who had the perfect wife and family.

He'd taken over the revered position and toppled him. He'd accepted a wife in return for connections and power. Despite she was not perfect and impaired. He'd become stronger and a formidable fighter.

Yet _he's_ still the victor. He still haven't won over _him_.


	9. Better

Characters: Lee Daegil, Song Taeha

* * *

Better

By Izzu

o

It would've been better if _he_ was a bad man. It would've been better if _he_ wasn't so honourable and kind. It would've been better if _he_ wasn't so noble-hearted. It would've been better if he haven't noticed how much the man had loved Eonnyeon.

Then he would have no qualms in taking her away. To cruelly take _his_ life and save his love. To take away _his_ sweet dreams and 'happily ever afters'. To leave _him_ in the gutters and mock _his_ losses.

Yet he couldn't. Because Song Taeha was a good man. She deserved to be with the better man.


	10. Together

Characters: Eonnyeon/Kim Hyewon, Song Taeha

* * *

Together

By Izzu

o

_"Is he far away?"_

_"Much too far. He left... for a much too faraway place,"_

She'd lost... even if she'd gained. A life lost... and a life gained. In the end, there was no joy. She gained a new life, new freedom... new identity; yet she lost a lover, her life, her light in the darkness...

_"Do you have a family?"_

_"... we parted ways,"_

He'd lost aplenty; a wife, a child, family. He lost a good friend; subordinates, superiors, allies and another _friend_.

Yet by meeting, they compliment each other's loss. If parted, they both would die. Thus, they need to be together. They must.


	11. Burden

Characters: Eonnyeon/Kim Hyewon, Song Taeha

* * *

Burden

By Izzu

o

_"Being together will only continue to burden you..."_

_"I must have hindered your great endevours,"_

_"I do not wish to hinder what you're about to do,"_

It was never a burden, not for even a moment. If giving him strength and support be a burden, then he would have willingly carried that burden. If giving him a new reason to live; to keep on surviving... be a burden, then he could not have imagined any worse.

If life itself was a burden, then what was not? If finding love was a burden, what were feelings for? Life without love, would that be worth living?


	12. Guardian

Characters: Song Taeha

* * *

Guardian

By Izzu

o

During the war, demise was ever possible. Yet, even when defeated... they'd survived.

Returning home and implicated of mendacious claims, seemed that demise were imminent. Yet, a mission sufficed and sacrifices made; they survived still. Few years of hardship, he escaped. Pursued by hunters, demise haunted him. Yet he still survived, he'd been saved.

Death kept chasing, and him eluding. Even if its claws reached his compeers, somehow he always survive. Even when welcomed, help would always come. Every time, always... something would always prevented his demise.

As if high above, in far reaches of the sky above; a Guardian watches over.


	13. Survivor

Characters: Song Taeha, Lee Daegil

* * *

Survivor

By Izzu

o

_"Eonni!"_

_"Daegil!"_

Seeing the heartfelt reunion of the three people who used to trail him with fervor, so glad to see each other alive; made his heart ache. Because those two who encountered Hwang Cheolwoong and seemed to survive the ill-treatment lived, yet the men whom have fought and bled with him in battlefield did not.

Lee Daegil may have reunited with his fellow compeers but he? Unless he perished, he shall never see _them_. Those men who were most loyal, most courageous... most like his own flesh and blood. Yet, a thought of one survivor gave hope.

Until, he saw Hanseom's body.


	14. Compeer

Characters: Song Taeha, Lee Daegil, Hwang Cheolwoong

* * *

Compeer

By Izzu

o

_"Take him and leave,"_

He had not wanted to leave; not after losing so many compeers. To lose a new friend after a short time knowing; how could he leave one in times they most needed him?

But, another promise held him in place. A promise to not leave one's side, to always be able to protect. How could he uphold one's promise, while trying to protect another? He told himself he shall not allow another fall...

So he left, with heavy hearts. Looking back towards a former compeer and new, clashing because of him. Yet another life he had to carry.


	15. Brother

Characters: Song Taeha, Kwak Hanseom

* * *

Brother

By Izzu

o

He had hoped, so fervently for a flicker of light. Then he saw the soldiers, and his heart sank. Still, he ventured closer to take a look. Perhaps they escaped, perhaps they survived. But then...

A body lie still, lifeless. He wished the ground would swallow him whole.

_"Hanseom..."_

His _brother_, his most audacious. The one who always barge through before him out of tenacity. The one who survived many torments of life... now lay defeated. How could one so obstinate perished so soon?

_"Why are you lying there?"_

He'd lost so many compeers; families and friends... he yearned to lose no more. Yet life's a fickle customer.


	16. Guilt

Characters: Hwang Cheolwoong, Song Taeha

* * *

Guilt

By Izzu

o

Guilt. A part of him still bore that. When he watched his heralded superior tortured; as the bones of his leg broke, it's there. When he watched his fellow compeers fell from grace, it's there.

Even then, he'd hoped for forgiveness. Even if he knew he didn't deserved it. He'd wronged them too much to ask for such kindness.

Every time he saw _him_ limped; every time he saw _him_ belittled. Every time _he's_ treated as a fool; his guilt increased tenfold. He didn't dare look at _him_ in the eye.

When the chance came, he wished _he'd_ killed him. _He_ didn't.


	17. Helpless

Characters: Lee Jaejoon, Kwak Hanseom

* * *

Helpless

By Izzu

o

_"Your Excellency, I shall pave the way..."_

Seeing the young soldier so obstinately fought on despite the great odds, pained him like no other. So audacious and courageous; to uphold his righteous duties at the cost of his own life. That showed how much had the young one believed on his righteous path, a measure of how far he could fight to defend it.

He should flee, for the young man's sake. Even if chances were slim. For this man who wouldn't allow his compeers' death stop him from continuing the battle.

Yet he could do nothing but see him perished.


	18. Friend

Characters: Song Taeha, Hwang Cheolwoong

* * *

Friend

By Izzu

o

"_Hwang Cheolwoong could read your mind,"_

Somehow, reminded of that fact now made him sad. How could someone who knew him so well not _know_ him that well? How could someone who was like his other arm be so further than himself?

"_Have you ever thought of me as your friend?"_

He thought it had been clear. In the battlefield, how could such bond not formed between compeers and fellow soldiers? How could he not see what was clear? How could one fought in the battlefield without entrusting their lives with their fellow comrades? How could you not consider such person...

...a _friend_?


	19. Names

Characters: Song Taeha, Kim Hyewon, Lee Daegil

* * *

Names

by Izzu

o

o

_"My name is Hyewon..."_

_"I'm Hanyang's... Song Taeha"_

Names... what is there in a name? It only tells you who you are, not make you who you are. Names do not shape your lives, actions and choices do. It do not guide your way nor do it set your future. What shaped you and guides your way is you and yourself. Nothing else; even names, held influence.

_"I'm Lee Daegil from Dongdaemun!"_

Your name doesn't determine your future. Your name doesn't limit your life's choice. Your name doesn't dictate your destiny...

Names neither limits nor restrict your path. It only tells you who you are.


	20. Embrace

Characters: Song Taeha, Kim Hyewon, Seokgyeon

* * *

Embrace

By Izzu

o

"Embrace him once..."

How could both his wives be so similar? How could both... have similar minds that he adored? How could he still be blessed... having Hyewon as wife and His Highness as child? Could he be allowed such precious gift?

Taeha glanced towards His Highness who longingly stared at him. He thought of his dead son, how he regretted not able to shower his love.

_"Why don't you embrace him?"_

Memories were still painful as he embraced the young prince. Eyes filled with tears, he looked towards both wife and child that heaven gifted.

He shall protect them with all his might.


	21. Unfair

Characters: Hwang Cheolwoong, Song Taeha

* * *

Unfair

By Izzu

o

Watching them from afar, he felt embittered. It unfair that the man gets the better things... while he didn't.

It's the same. Years ago as well as now. The picture of the noble and brave warrior with his beautiful wife and an equally beautiful child. Back then it was the wife and child. Now it's that woman and the Royal Successor. Why do all best things... that man easily acquired?

While he... he's left with an impaired wife he didn't want. Who moved and spoke like a broken doll. That even the possibility of siring a child wouldn't tempt his touch.

Life's unfair.


	22. Unworthy

Characters: Kim Hyewon/Eonnyeon

* * *

Unworthy

by Izzu

o

o

"_I am the man you loved."_

A knife, pierced into her heart would have been better. Anything else compared to the quandary she was placed in. Two men. Two men that she both loved dearly. Neither of which she would want to become hurt...

"_It'll be all over in one duel,"_

A hint of alarm had assaulted her heart. Yet knowing that her husband would not hurt the young master, did not ease her. A fear for her husband was what remained. But a promise of survival and she stayed her heart. He would return. That was why she waited.

When he didn't, the fear returned. She couldn't be at ease knowing how they parted. She should have been firmer, she should have made her choice. Yet she allowed herself sway; that indecision could cost her his life. She felt unworthy. How could she live with herself with her own uncertainty?

Thus, she vowed to find him. She would honour her promises and care for her child. She would return the child to him and then take her leave.

She wouldn't pursue her past and she'd deprive her future. A punishment she decided to take on her own. Because she was unworthy of his love.


	23. Family

Characters: Kim Hyewon/Eonnyeon, Song Taeha

* * *

Family

By Izzu

o

_"More than a mere royal, he's like a son to me."_

She'd seen a glimpse of Song Taeha's tenderness and kindness as a father; hearing the confession did nothing but strengthen it. Looking at the child again, she recalled again the night when her husband had confessed to her his pain; not being able to protect his own wife and child despite saving many of Joseon's people.

Hearing him say that he needed her, made her so happy.

She wasn't replacing the wife her husband once lost. She wouldn't be a substitute. She, her husband and His Highness would become true family.


	24. Love

Characters: Eopbok, Chobok

* * *

Love

By Izzu

o

Guess the sayings were right. You can't be too old for love.

Funny to think the day he found love, was when he'd been forced into slavery. Why haven't he found it; when he used to be hunting tigers and wild animals? When he had freedom to shape his life compared to now? But life was mysterious, you never know when and how it would turn out.

_"You said there were wild boars..."_

Not sure when but Chobok had endeared herself to him. His brilliant, sweet Chobok. He wished he could always be with her. Yet for greater good, they need to part.


	25. Son

Characters: Kim Hyewon, Seokgyeon

* * *

Son

by Izzu

o

o

_"...he's like a son..."_

About that, it should be the same for His Highness. Recalling back, His Highness had always smiled widely whenever her husband was around. Or whenever she'd confided with His Highness about her husband. His Highness, only felt comfortable with her husband, his men and herself. He wasn't like that with the scholars...

She recalled the first time she met His Highness. He'd started crying when they arrived and only become quiet when her husband held him.

Hyewon smiled at the memory before turning towards the sleeping figures. They looked so attached to each other. Really, like father and _son_.


	26. Relief

Characters: Crown Prince Sohyeon, Song Taeha

* * *

Relief

By Izzu

o

_"Forgive me for looking down on Joseon's men of arms..."_

_"Forgive me for calling you a barbarian..."_

To be honest, he was extremely distressed. For the lives of Taeha and his men should his friend be defeated here, or for the war to start again should anything happened to Ingguldai. So much was the alarm he's feeling, he barely noticed his own injury. Fortunately, neither of them vanquished the other.

Crown Prince Sohyeon rushed towards his friend. "Taeha! Are you all right?", he asked.

His friend stared back at him surprised. "Your Highness! I should be the one asking you," said Taeha as Sohyeon smiled.

He was so glad, so glad that Taeha was safe. He had been worried; what would he do if Taeha did not come along? But now, he was greatly relieved.


	27. Confidant

Characters: Crown Prince Sohyeon, Song Taeha

* * *

Confidant

By Izzu

o

_"Will you come with me?"_

He hoped Taeha would join him; he needed to have a friend by his side who could support him. If not, who else could he turn to? The method he was aiming; to learn the enemy in order to defeat them, might not be approved by his father. But he had to try. For Joseon's sake.

Yet, he understood it. The Qing soldiers killed Taeha's family, he couldn't expect his friend to surrender unconditionally. He didn't push him.

When fate decided to lead Taeha to join him regardless, he was glad. His closest friend was by his side.


	28. Protect

Characters: Grand Prince Bongrim

* * *

Protect

By Izzu

o

He was worried. His brother was inexperienced in the matters of war, yet the Qing expects him to go into battlefield every time. He had to protect his brother, the royal heir. The one who would inherit the throne after their father.

Though lacking in experiences, his brother had an ace. His close friend, General Song. Who was a skilled warrior and brilliant man. Without him, his brother was vulnerable. Yet however capable that man was, the general could not take his brother's position and lead.

Thus he had to be his brother's right arm. He'll fight in his brother's steed.


	29. Unclear

Characters: Grand Prince Bongrim

* * *

Unclear

by Izzu

o

o

_How could brother be dead? He was so healthy before..._

He was immediately allowed to return, to take his place on the throne. Nobody explained anything to him and he dared not ask. His sister-in-law was punished; simply for trying to find the truth. His nephews exiled; sent so far away. And his brother's friend, accused of a crime...

"How could this be?"

He had asked, yet Councilor Im promised to handle it alone. So the general lived, yet the councilor retired. The circumstances remained unclear.

He was to be raised as the new crown prince. Yet so many questions left unanswered.


	30. Enemy

Characters: The Qing embassy people

* * *

Enemy

By Izzu

o

_"General Song's family... were killed by our soldiers during the war."_

He still remembered what's been told, when they've gone to save Song Taeha. It was something he didn't know, during the span of time he himself had known the man. Yet, knowing that fact mattered a lot.

That's why he hastily stopped his men from killing Song Taeha's wife. If not, the Military Command troops wouldn't be the only one they need to worry about.

Song Taeha was a strong warrior. The man who fought on equal terms with their general. They wouldn't want to turn him into their enemy.


	31. Important

Characters: Kwak Hanseom

* * *

Important

by Izzu

o

o

_"I will come back..."_

Who was it that the general had gone back to retrieve? Who else have the general brought along to this island?

"Your Highness... wonder who the general had gone back for? That person... must be really important,"

It couldn't be any of his compeers, they would have come to his aid together. Was it someone he knew? But it couldn't be anyone on this island! But who else could the person be?

Was the person really important... like he thought earlier?

When the general returned with a woman; and bringing along his old blade that wasn't with him before, Hanseom knew.


	32. Coward

Characters: Hwang Cheolwoong

* * *

Coward

By Izzu

o

There was no denying, he was a coward. Because he was afraid, he abandoned his compeers and betrayed them. Because he was afraid of losing what he gained, he allowed injustice remained existing and innocents prosecuted for the sins they didn't do. Because he was a coward, he let himself watch and do nothing.

He could not be like _him_; so loyal and honourable, willing to sacrifice everything for what's right. He could never be so selfless and self-sacrificing. He did not have strong convictions to withstand so many obstacles.

So yes, he was a coward. Even as he'd slain so many.


End file.
